Mémoire perdue
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Après tant de temps passé dans le coma il s'était enfin réveillé. Mais il lui manquait une chose importante... sa mémoire. ONE SHOT


Hello, hello,

Me revoila avec un nouvel écrit et cette fois, je m'essaye à ce nouveau style de texte : je n'en ai jamais écrit avant alors je ne sais pas trop si le résultat va être concluant. A vous de voir.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et la chanson, dont le titre est Amnésie à Sofia Essaidi. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

Mémoire perdue 

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle pénétra dans l'établissement et traversa le hall à toute vitesse. Elle gagna les ascenseurs mais voyant le monde qui se pressait devant les portes d'acier, elle préféra les escaliers. Elle monta les trois étages toujours aussi vite mais son pas ralenti quand elle atteignit enfin le couloir. Une boule d'angoisse venait de remplacer le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti quand le médicomage l'avait appelée. Il y avait tellement de temps qu'elle attendait cette nouvelle… elle commençait doucement à perdre espoir. A chaque fois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite les médicomages étaient incapables de dire quand il sortirait de son coma.

Elle ne vivait plus depuis deux mois, elle survivait seulement, partageant son temps entre la maison et l'hôpital. Le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu ce matin avait été comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Il s'était réveillé… enfin.

Plus que trois mètres, trois mètres et elle pousserait la porte de sa chambre. Mais la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'idée de le retrouver s'était évaporée. Maintenant elle avait peur tout simplement. Comment allait-il réagir ? Et elle, parviendrait-elle à supporter ?

Arrivée devant la chambre 355 elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Il était la, les yeux ouverts fixant le mur qui faisait face à son lit. Elle s'avança d'un pas tremblant et il tourna la tête vers en entendant le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol. Il la regarda longuement, les yeux dénués d'expression.

_**Te souviens-tu de mon nom ?  
Mon visage ne te dit rien.**_

Elle s'installa sur la chaise, tout près de lui et lui prit la main. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire… elle se sentait désemparée. Elle déglutit difficilement et se lança.

_Drago, c'est … c'est moi Hermione. Est-ce-que…enfin… tu te rappelle de moi ?

Elle eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds quand elle le vit secouer la tête. Elle s'y attendait mais elle avait tellement espéré qu'il se rappelle d'elle. Ca faisait mal.

_Je suis ta femme.

Il n'eu aucune réaction alors elle continua.

_Le médicomage m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te parle, que je te rappelle notre vie et que tu te rappellerais peut-être plus vite. Tu… tu est d'accord ou peut-être que tu voudrais te reposer ?

_Non, vas-y, murmura t-il_**  
**_

_**Te souviens-tu d'une maison ?  
Entourée de jasmin **_

_ (…) Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans. Avant on vivait dans un petit appartement à Londres, sur le chemin de traverse. Nous avons emménagé dans notre maison il y a six mois. On en avait visité tellement. Mais tu faisais ton difficile à chaque fois, aucune ne te convenais. Et puis on a eu le coup de foudre pour cette maison. Tu...tu l'as aimée parce qu'il y avait plein de jasmin autour et… tu disais que ça te rappelais mon parfum.

La voix d'Hermione se brisa et quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Drago avança alors sa main et essuya délicatement les perles d'eau salée. Il ne se rappelait pas d'elle mais elle avait l'air de l'aimer et la voir triste le dérangeait. Il voyait bien qu'elle faisait des efforts pour qu'il retrouve sa mémoire disparue.

_**Te souviens-tu de mes mains ?**_

Hermione fut touchée par le geste de son mari. Elle passa alors ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Il aimait tellement …

_**D'une route, d'un orage  
D'un virage assassin**_

_**Ou d'un éclair sauvage**_

Les mains d'Hermione continuaient de courir dans ses cheveux puis elles vinrent se poser sur son front et son doigt parcouru la cicatrice rosâtre qui s'étendait de son arcade droite jusqu'à son oreille. Cette cicatrice était le seul souvenir physique de ce jour maudit.

_Parle moi, demanda soudain Drago.

_Mais… c'est ce que je fais, répondit Hermione.

_Non, je veux dire… parle moi de l'accident.

Hermione tressaillit violemment et son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler c'était de ça ! Mais il lui avait demandé.

_Je…on était invités chez mes parents, commença la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante. On est arrivé chez eux en milieu d'après-midi. C'était une journée ensoleillée et très chaude, nous l'avons passée tout les quatre dehors, dans le jardin. C'est à la fin du repas que le temps à commencé à se dégrader : le vent s'est levé et il s'est mit à pleuvoir. Nous avons du rentrer à l'intérieur pour le dessert.

L'orage était très fort et il ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Nous sommes restés chez mes parents mais au bout de deux heures, nous avons quand même décidé de rentrer. C'est moi qui conduisais et… je te jure que je faisais attention, j'étais très prudente… mais… c'est dans cette forêt, pas loin de chez mes parents… la route est tortueuse…et… l'éclair m'a ébloui…j'ai raté le virage et la voiture à été précipitée dans le ravin.

_**Reste avec moi **_

_**Dans la vie **_

Hermione se mit à pleurer, il y avait deux mois qu'elle rêvait de cette soirée, de ce virage. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

_Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Drago. Tout ça c'est ma faute. J'aurai du t'écouter comme toujours. Tu disais que ça ne servais à rien de faire une heure de voiture alors que l'on pouvait transplaner. Si… si je t'avais écoutée rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais… j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, que tu allais me laisser toute seule… et tu es resté deux mois dans le coma… à cause de moi !

Les sanglots d'Hermione l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Elle baissait la tête, ne supportant plus de regarder Drago après ce qu'elle venait de confesser. Pourtant celui-ci était touché par la détresse de la jeune femme. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute … elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'ils allaient avoir un accident. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Il lui saisi la main et la pressa légèrement afin qu'elle relève les yeux vers lui.

_Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura t-il.

_**Peu m'importe de savoir qui tu seras demain  
Il est écrit que nous ne faisons qu'un **_

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. Drago avait détourné la tête et regardait maintenant par la fenêtre, l'air triste et pensif. Hermione le vit se crisper légèrement puis il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix dénuée d'expression :

_Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

_Comment ça ? répondit, Hermione, hésitante

_Et bien… tu avais un mari en pleine forme et tu te retrouve avec un homme qui ne se rappelle plus de toi… qui ne se rappelle plus de rien. Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et je comprendrais que tu veuille rester seule. Tu n'as surement pas envie d'attendre patiemment que je retrouve la mémoire.

Hermione était sidérée. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? Il se faisait lui-même du mal. Il ne se rappelait peut-être de rien mais Hermione elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il avait employé ce fameux ton détaché : celui qu'il utilisait quand il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il souffrait… qu'il avait de la peine.

_Comment peux-tu… commença t-elle avec difficultés

_Je comprendrais tu sais.

_Laisse moi finir ! Comment peux-tu envisager que je te laisse. Tu es tout pour moi. Peu importe le temps que tu prendras pour te remettre. Je serai là, je t'aiderai.

_**Peu m'importe de savoir qui nous serons demain  
Amnésie, moi je me souviens  
De tout **_

_Mais …

_Il n'y a pas de MAIS Drago. TU ne te rends pas compte de ce que J'AI enduré pendant ces deux derniers mois ? J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je me fiche complètement de savoir quand tu retrouveras ta mémoire, tu pourrais tout aussi bien ne jamais la retrouver que je m'en ficherai tout autant. La seule chose qui compte c'est que tu sois ici… vivant. Tu ne te rappelle plus de rien mais ce n'est pas grave. Je me souviens pour deux.

_**Te souviens-tu de ma voix ?  
Bien qu'elle tremble aujourd'hui  
D'avoir eu si peur pour toi  
D'avoir pleuré toute la nuit.**_

Hermione avait crié cette dernière phrase et Drago se sentit gêné. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait autant souffert. Il était aussi touché par ce qu'elle avait dit. Savoir qu'elle tenait autant à lui le rassurait et lui procurait une sensation étrange. A ce moment là il voulait plus que tout retrouver sa mémoire.

_Aide moi à me souvenir Hermione. Parle-moi encore de notre vie.

_Tu aimais beaucoup m'entendre parler. Non, c'était ma voix que tu aimais. Tu disais qu'elle était la plus belle mélodie du monde. Tu ne faisais pas souvent de compliment pourtant.

_**Te souviens-tu d'un mariage ?  
D'une robe longue et blanche  
D'une promesse de partage  
Du plus beau des Dimanche **_

_Quand tu es arrivée, reprit Drago. Tu m'as dit : « je suis ta femme ».

_Oui. Tu m'as demandée en mariage à Paris, en haut de la tour Eiffel. Tu disais toujours que tu détestais les hommes « tellement romantiques qu'ils en deviennent nunuche » et que jamais tu ne ferais une telle chose. Mais tu savais que j'en rêvais alors tu l'as fait… juste pour moi. Et tu as eu peur parce que je pleurais… de bonheur mais sur le coup tu as cru que je ne voulais pas t'épouser.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se perdirent dans le vague et elle esquissa un petit sourire nostalgique.

_Notre mariage… le plus beau jour de ma vie. Nous avons fait un mariage sorcier et il a fallu trouver toute sorte d'excuse pour expliquer à ma famille moldue pourquoi notre mariage se déroulait un dimanche. Chez les moldus ce n'est pas un jour pour les mariages.

Tu avais payé un grand couturier pour qu'il me fasse ma robe sur-mesure. Une vraie robe de princesse… comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Tous nos amis étaient présent : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et tes deux meilleurs amis : Blaise et Théo. Ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toit eux aussi, ils seront heureux de savoir que tu t'en es sorti.

_**Peu m'importe de savoir qui tu seras demain  
Il est écrit que nous ne faisons qu'un  
Peu m'importe de savoir qui nous serons demain  
Amnésie, moi je me souviens **_

_Tu parles, lança Drago amer, ne me dit pas qu'ils vont être heureux, je ne me rappelle même plus d'eux, je serai incapable de dire à quoi ils ressemblent.

_Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tout va bien se passer…je vais m'occuper de toi.

_Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être un poids, je vais tous vous embêter : toi, mes amis. Etre un fardeau pour les autres ce n'est pas une chose dont j'ai envie. Imagines : je vais constamment en train de chercher qui est quoi pour moi. Tu as envie de cela ? Aider un pauvre mec qui ne se souviens même pas de sa femme ?

_Dray … s'il te plait, ne sois pas négatif comme ça… le chemin sera dur mais on va y arriver, je te le promets

_Pourquoi est-tu si gentille avec moi ?

_Parce que tu es mon mari et que je t'aime. Chez les moldus on dit qu'on se marie « pour le meilleur et pour le pire », je me dois d'être la pour toi quelles que soient les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises qui peuvent t'arriver. Il se passera ce qui se passera plus tard mais une chose est sure : nous avancerons ensemble.

_**Peu m'importe de savoir qui tu seras demain  
Si la vie nous offre d'autres matins **_

Hermione passa de longues heures à raconter encore et encore des bribes de vie à son mari. Elle l'accompagna ensuite pour voir les médicomages : ils lui firent de nombreux examens, scanners, test du cerveau, test de motricité… Ils conclurent que le chemin serait long mais que Drago retrouverait certainement la mémoire. Cela pourrai prendre six mois, un an, peut-être plus mais son amnésie n'était pas irréversible. Bien sur, plus Hermione le stimulerait, plus le processus serai court.

La journée tirait à sa fin et la jeune femme s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle : mais aujourd'hui elle avait le cœur léger. Elle savait que Drago serait la demain et après demain et après après demain et encore une multitude de matinées de journées, de soirée.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur son mari : il semblait fatigué, les examens l'avaient épuisé alors elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_Je reviendrais demain...

_**Peu m'importe de savoir qui nous serons demain  
Si la nuit ton corps est contre le mien **_

Il la suivi des yeux tandis qu'elle quittait la chambre d'hôpital. Arrivée sur le pas de ma porte, Hermione se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Drago. Il avait repris son air pensif et perdu et elle sentit son cœur se serrer : en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul… elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule. Elle avait passé deux mois à dormir dans ce grand lit froid... sans lui et elle ne voulait plus passer une seule seconde sans qu'il soit à ses côtés.

Elle fit volte face, enleva son manteau, son pull et ses chaussures et se glissa sous les draps.

_Qu'est ce que … ? Interrogea Drago surprit.

_Je reste avec toi cette nuit, souffla Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha le plus prêt possible de lui et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

_Ca m'avait tellement manqué, soupira t-elle

_**Repose-toi  
Je resterais là  
A côté de toi  
Nuit et jour, **_

Elle se blottit contre lui et sentit le sommeil l'emporter doucement. Elle sommeilla pendant une petite heure puis se réveilla en sursaut : Drago s'agitait sans cesse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua avec surprise qu'il était couvert de sueur.

_Drago… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Je ne sais pas… j'ai peur.

_Shttt, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai toujours avec toi… tout se passera bien. Dors maintenant

_**Mon amour.**_

_Je t'aime tellement… mon amour.

_**Mon amour.**_

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas. Le bouton vers est la pour ça ^^


End file.
